Torn apart or are we stronger together?
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: A series of one-shots with my OC's based on my books, shows and other things I have seen or read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a one-shot based on some OC's of mine and they're fighting Gaia. Read, Review and Enjoy.

...

He looked down at her as she lay on the ground. Blood coming from her stomach were little deadly scratches were. The blood was staining her green camouflage dress. He usually saw her on her feet running, her arms having a weapon (usually a sword) in them and anger in her eyes.

But now?

He was kneeling next down to his best friends girlfriend (or whatever they were) as she layed on the ground. "Don't close your eyes!" He tells her.

"Just for a few minutes, I'm tired." He tries to tell not to do it but she ignores him. He knew that she was tired but it wasn't because of any regular she needs sleep; she tired because she's dying. She's been dying for the past week and few days but he knew was getting more tired. Not because of the wounds that were now open but because she was tired of fighting death.

She was always a fighter so when they all found out that she (the only girl out of the five of them) was dying they all prepared themselves for the worst as they all feared that she would die within a few days. Heck even Tristan was preparing himself for the emotional journey he was going to go through.

But she didn't leave them in a few days instead she just fought whatever it was that was inside of her. But because she was fighting an unknown substance that was in her she got even more tired than she already was.

Looking down at her memories start to flood back into his mind. Memories that he never knew would be so fun at the time until now. Memories that he thought would always be in their minds nut barely spoken of.

...

*Flashback*

They were between four to six months away from their final battle against Gaia. He, Tristan, Steven and Gary were all in Steven's room playing truth or dare; they knew the game was a little childish but they felt like it was the perfect game at the time (they were going to invite Tristan's love interest until they realized that she would be the only girl playing and she would be in a rather odd position; but she didn't even want to play anyways she wanted to take a shower, watch tv and go to bed).

"Gary, truth or dare?" Steven asks as the bottle lands on his friend.

"Truth." The pale skinned, ashy-brown haired teen says.

"What's something about you that no one knows?"

"I never had sex." He admits.

"What?!" The other three say in shock.

"I never had sex. People assume I have with all those girl throwing themselves at me but I never have. Tristan truth or dare?"

"Dare." The darker-brown haired teen says.

"I dare you..." Gary thinks for a moment then the idea hits him. "I dare you to ask," he whispers the name in the other teens ear causing the fair-skinned teens cheeks heat up.

And that's what Tristan did the next day. They had a great relationship until a month in he had seen her drawing hearts on pieces of paper with hers and Tristan's names on them. That's when he made the stupidest choice ever and told her that Tristan only asked her out by a dare.

He had assumed that she had known but it was evident that she had no concept of it as she angrily left her room and stomped up the steps that lead to the main deck of the ship and he heard her screaming/yelling.

He had gone up the stairs to see the hurt on her face. Her face had pure anger on it. "Is it true?" She screams.

"Is what true?" Tristan asks dumbfounded.

"Is it true that you only asked me out because of a dare?" Knowing he was caught he (Tristan) admitted that it was true but as he began to try and explain his feelings she stopped him before he started and told him that she didn't want to hear any cliché stuff; how he always did like her before the dare and the feelings only grew or that he didn't like her at first and began to fall for her. She wanted the truth.

She left once he told her tears were on her face. After she left Tristan looked at his other three teammates and asked how she found out. That when he felt a wave of guilt come over him and he admitted that he had told her even though he had no idea that she didn't know.

...

A month later she was fighting her own grandfather (as she was a descendant of the gods as they all were.) and when he left she went after him alone; she claimed that he was her grandfather and that she should go after him - alone.

When she returned she was angry. Not as angry as she had been with Tristan but still angry. She went to her room saying that she didn't want to talk about it.

He also realized that when they were fighting she didn't even object to when she and Tristan were paired together.

He asked Tristan what happened between them and he had explained that the night that she found out that he asked her out because of a dare he had found her on the main deck and she had told him that she wasn't that angry with him (anymore) and that (in a weird way) she still trusted him; though as a a friend, colleague and teammate way she still didn't completely trust him as a boyfriend.

...

Two months later she was in the medical bay of the ship as the other four and Apollo and Hermes were with them. Hermes then asked Apollo if heard anything and Apollo replied that he didn't then it hit him. The two gods then went down the steps.

Once all six males reached the medical bay they saw her on the floor. Apollo said that someone had activated her epilepsy, they all knew she couldn't stand bright lights for to long as she would look down after a while but she never had a seizure. He also confirmed that someone also cut off her air tube which caused her to have an asthma attack, again they knew that she didn't have the best of lungs but she never even used an inhaler (at least not for asthma as she did use them, but only when she was coughing really hard and needed one, but those were rare).

Apollo was able to get her back to a normal steady pace. As they all left he turned back and saw Tristan standing at her side. He had this look of worry and longing. That's when he gave Tristan a silent signal letting him know that it would be alright if he stayed.

Before he left the bay he took one last look and saw Tristan's right hand grab her left and he grabbed a stool and sat down as he stares at the girl he loves in a helpless state. Vulnerable, unmoving, something none of them (especially Tristan) liked to see.

*End flashback*

...

"Austin," he hears. He looks down and sees her as her eyes are opening. "I don't feel too good."

"I know Bella. I know." He whispers.

"...I know I'm dying but please. Tell them that I loved them. All of you were like brothers to me, well...except Tristan. Tell Tristan that I love him no matter what. I'll miss you all."

"Don't talk like that," the burnnett teenage boy tells the golden-haired teenage girl.

"...I know you don't...like it," she coughs out. "...But how am I supposed to act? That everything will be alright? That I'll survive? No, I accept death, even if I'm not ready for it I accept it."

He stares at her. "Don't close your eyes," he says again. The memories and what she just told him he had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to lose his sister. He didn't want his best friend to lose his girlfriend (or whatever they were).

"Things are already dark, I only see black." She informs. "Wait. I see...I see my mom, sister, brother, grandma..." She closes her eyes one last time. He shakes her but her body was warm and not in a sick way.

"AUSTIN!" He hears. He turns to see his teammates coming towards him and the now deceased girl. "Austin, please wake Bella up," Tristan asks.

"I can't."

"Why not?" The tan, muscular shaved-bald head teen asks. When Austin doesn't respond they all get what happened. Tristan falls to his knees crying as he grabs her hand begging her not to leave them. The world. The team. Him.

He knew it was a useless attempt. She was gone and he didn't even get to say goodbye or tell her how much he loves her. He just held her in his arms to have one last memory of them together before they got back to camp.

...

At camp they didn't do the usual cabin makes a shroud and then burns thing. No. Instead they held an actual funeral. The light baby blue casket was open. She had a black knee-length dress, black tights and black three-inch heels. Her hair was in that partial ponytail half down. She didn't have make-up. Gods she wasn't the biggest fan of make-up.

When asked for a eulogy no one stepped up. Some because it would be to painful to do it and others who didn't want to because they didn't like her, but they respected her as they knew she would attend their funerals even if they didn't get along.

After the speeches about her they buried her a little section that was in between the beach and forest. Everyday Tristan would visit the grave. He would talk to it as if she could hear him.

Everyone knew that he wanted her back alive, well. They all wished her grandfather had died instead of her. He even had the gull to show up at her funeral! Tristan lost it when he saw him.

"You don't even care!" He had screamed at him. "All you care about is yourself! You killed your own two daughters, grandson and three of your granddaughters! Does that make you feel better? Knowing you killed your own flesh and blood? And after all of the pain and suffering you put Bella through you have the very nerve to come to her funeral?! You're a disgusting piece of shit that shouldn't even be alive."

...

Down in the underworld a young girl was in Elysium she saw her siblings, cousins, mother, aunt and grandmother but she waited by the river. She waited for her team to come down.

She longed to see Tristan again but knew that if she were to go for rebirth it wouldn't happen. She also waited for them as she wanted to hear what adventures they had gone on.

But unknown to her they had no more adventures after she was taken as they had drifted. The boys were still close friends but when it came to missions they couldn't do it as it brought them back to the time where she was had died. They wouldn't be able to focus as they would always look to see if she wad there. To see if she was alright.

"Don't wait for me," she whispers to herself. "We'll all be together again someday, just enjoy life while you have it."

She closes her eyes one last time then opens to see her team in front of her.

They all laugh and joke as if nothing ever happened.

...

A/N: So the OC that was narrating the whole thing was Austin. This will be a series of one-shots. Okay, see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So the OC that was narrating the last chapter was Austin; Also a lot of them will take place during PJO and HoO. Please read, review enjoy.

...

Bella was angry. She had this fury in her eyes that told you that you shouldn't even be near her. She had a baseball bat and gun. And the worst part was that she was standing in front of Tristan, Gary, Steven and Austin.

The four were shocked. They knew her grandfather was evil and in alliance with Gaia but the fact that Bella had betrayed them was a shock to their cores. Especially Tristan's as he didn't know what was happening.

*Flashback*

It was a cold April night when Bella went to Gary's room. When she entered she closed the door.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" He asks.

"Kill me."

"What?"

"We will face my grandfather soon; I will go with him and when we face each other again take my sword and kill me."

"What about Tristan?"

"He doesn't need to know. You can tell him after you stab me or after I leave with my grandfather."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because," she says with a little hint of sadness in her voice that Gary had picked up on. "We both know what it's like to lose close members of our families. Gaia cannot in any way know that I plan on getting revenge on my grandfather for what he did." Her voice bitter as though she ate something awful.

"But why me?" He wonders. He got why she didn't ask Tristan the two love each other and her asking him to kill her would take more well being than both have combined to do so. But why not Austin or Steven?

Gary knew that when they were in third grade Bella and Steven had lived on the same street and were good friends so he was clearly out. But Austin? The two never lived near each other; in fact Austin is the step-brother of her sisters best friend and Bella's frenemy from first through third grade. Gary had lived on the same street as Bella's grandmother, which was the street behind their elementary school.

They never really hung out after school or anything but still Bella was nice to them, always even if they weren't always nice to her.

"I don't know," she admits. "Something just tells me that I should be asking you and I've learned that if your instincts tell you something you listen."

"Alright. But I'm not going to be happy about it."

"Neither am I Gary. Neither am I."

...

Within the next two days the five were split up. Tristan was fighting two hellhounds on his own; Steven and Austin were fighting a Chimera leaving Gary and Bella to face her grandfather.

He was an elderly man no more than his seventies or eighties at Bella's guess. "Why don't you come with me?" He tells his granddaughter. "What have they ever done for you? Made you feel weak and useless and unwanted? Made you feel as though you weren't good at anything except starting fights?-"

"You're right. They haven't treated me with the same respect and curtsy that I've shown them. I honestly don't know why it took me this long to see it; I was born to serve Gaia not fight her." She lied. She then hands her sword to Gary and walks over to her grandfather showing that she had switched sides.

Jim, her grandfather, grew an evil smile that unfazed her but startled Gary. Jim snapped his fingers and the monsters went away; he snapped them again and he and Bella disappeared.

"Where's Bella? Gary where is she?" Tristan asks as he worries for the girl he loves.

"She...she went with her grandfather." He says. "She says we weren't treating her with the same respect that she gave us...she said that she was born to serve Gaia not fight her."

Austin and Steven looked at each other than back at Gary. Tristan just stared at the spot that Bella was standing before she disappeared with her grandfather a rage building inside.

He needed Bella. They had known each other since kindergarten and went to the first quarter of sixth grade together. If six and a fourth of school years together didn't count as anything he didn't know what did.

"Tristan," he heard. He then turns following his friends back to the ship they share. And an awful memory as he will pass by her room and expect to see her but won't. He would check her room, the eating hall, every where he could think of but she wasn't.

...

A few weeks later Tristan layed awake in his bed, well not so much awake as his eye lids were heavy but refused to close to let him sleep. All he could think about was Bella and how she wasn't there. Every morning he would expect to see her and he's being told that he was in some sort of coma but it never came.

Finally his eyes got the better of him and he finally drifted off to sleep.

...

In his dream Tristan was in a fairly large room, he saw a bed no more than twin or queen, a closet that seemed to be a semi walk-in, and two nightstands with lamps on them on either side of the bed and a dresser against the wall.

On the bed was a teenage girl with golden blonde hair with dirty blonde roots in a partial ponytail, she was wearing dark blue skinny jean leggings, black tank top, red flannel over shirt, and black convers. She ws crying into a pillow on the bed.

When she finally looked up Tristan felt his breath hitch. He was looking at Bella. Her eyes were somewhat red from the crying.

Tristan felt anger serge through him. Not because he was staring at the girl that had abandoned the team and broke his heart but because he wanted to hurt the person who made her cry. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

"Tristan?" She says. He is unsure if that means that she is only saying his name out of sadness or what. "Tristan, I know you're there because you have that white ora around you that tells me you're sleeping."

"Why? Why any of this? Why-"

"Everything?" She finishes and he nods. "Because it has to be,"

"But-"

"No buts Tristan, it has to be this way. Goodbye."

He wanted to say more tell her that he loves her but he couldn't as he felt the image start to slip which could only mean one thing: He was waking up.

...

When Tristan awoke in his bed he looked to his side hoping to find Bella sleeping, but it was empty. He misses her and as soon as he felt as though he had his emotions under control he had dreamt of her and new found sadness took hold.

As the weeks passed both Tristan and Bella were getting ready for battle. Tristan knew that they would most likely be fighting her grandfather but what he didn't know was that she was going to be there.

As she trained Bella knew that she was going to face her former her team and it was going to be painful for her as she would either fight one to all of them. She didn't want to fight Tristan but she had a sneaking suspicion that her grandfather was plotting something and she had a gut feeling that she would have to fight Tristan.

...

When finally reaching land the four teen boys left their ship ready for battle. As they entered were their final battle wad to take place they saw monsters and Jim and they spotted someone else to. Someone that two were angry at for betraying them, one who was heartbroken and one who had a secret.

The person they were staring at was Bella.

*End flashback*

...

When they saw Bella standing their it sent a new found shock through the team. Steven and Austin had anger, Tristan could feel his heart break into a million pieces, and Gary had a wave of guilt wash over him.

"Bella," Jim says, "I'll take care of the tanned skinned one and the light burnnett,"

"Steven and Austin." She informs.

"You'll take care of the one with the one in the jean jacket,"

"Gary. But wait what about-"

"Tristan? Monsters." When Jim snapped his fingers hellhounds attacked Tristan, Austin and Steven readied their swords and started to run towards Jim, and Bella and Gary stared at each other.

Bella attacked first so it wouldn't look suspicious. Gary blocked it and after fighting for a few minutes total chaos broke out and within that chaos Bella and Gary stopped fighting and stared at each other.

"Do it," she says.

"I-I-I can't." He tells her.

"Why?"

"What would they think?"

"Gary please, do it."

"But-"

"Do it!" Her voice was urgent. He looked at her to make sure she wanted to and when she nodded he grabbed her waist and plunged the sword into her. She wanted to scream, it was evident by the look on her face.

"Thank you." She whispers. When she closes her eyes the fighting seems to stop. Their team and their enemies are staring at them. Tristan, Austin, and Steven were in shock and walked over to them. As they three teens walked over Jim and the monsters disappeared.

When they finally reached their teammate and the traitor they stared at her unmoving body. Her eyes were closed but she looked as thought she was in peace. Tristan turned to Gary and asks: "Why?"

"Um..."

"Couldn't you have thought of another way? Anyway possible to stop them besides killing her?" Tristan's voice broke and tears started to go down his face.

"She...she wanted me t-to." Gary stutters. Austin and Steven look at him and Gary explains how Bella had come to him months ago before 'betraying' them asked him to do the task. He also explained that he didn't want to but she had just kept on insisting.

"When...when I asks her if she was sure...she...she nodded and I did it." Tristan punched his fist in the ground and asked why he wasn't informed of any of it and Gary tells him that Bella didn't want him to know until she was dead.

"Why...why didn't she want me to know?" No one answered the grief stricken heartbroken teen as they did not have answers. They all assumed that if Tristan had known it would've been harder on the couple not to mention that he would've tried to change her mind.

"Come on," Steven puts a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "We should go." Austin picked Bella's body up bridal style and carried her back to the ship.

...

Over the years Tristan had a few girlfriends but none of them gave him the same fast heart beat, heartbreak, adrenaline or anything for that sort of matter, like Bella had. He only would feel a spark with them for two to six months but it would stop and they'd break-up.

Everytime he would kiss a new girlfriend none of them gave him the light headiness like Bella.

He missed her. He would often go to Spain or California as Bella had always wanted to go there and figured that when he would pass he could tell Bella about the places he had been to.

One night he was at the beach with the camps cabins to his back. As he sat down in the sand he stared at the waves of the sea and started to speak to them as though he was speaking to Bella.

"I miss you," he starts. "You...you were a handful when you were alive, and even though you're gone you still seem to be a handful. I-I've tried to move on but the spark just...just doesn't seem to last as long as it did with you." He shakes his head as gives a heavy sigh. "I guess I'm just babbling, you must've rubbed off on me. Listen, I love you, and I always will."

He wanted to say more but didn't. He wanted to say so many things but didn't know how to phrase them. As he turned his back to the sea and started to walk towards the cabins he felt something but when he looked back he saw nothing so he figured it was just the wind.

Continuing his walk towards the cabins he missed the silhouette of a girl who stated at him the turned to the sea then picked up a stick.

She drew a heart (which was a big one) and wrote inside: Tristan+Bella=Forever; I will always love you.

The following morning Tristan went back down to the beach and saw the heart and the words in it. He smiled as he knew only one person could've done it. "I will always love you too," he says then blows the heart a kiss and his heart swells as he smells strawberries. Which happened to be her favorite fruit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were done. Done fighting Gaia. All of her forces had been stopped. They had arrived at Camp for the final battle. But they got separated. Bella was left to fight off hellhounds, Tristan was fighting Gaia's main lieutenant, someone named John Davison, and Austin, Gary and Steven were just after different monsters that their friends weren't after.

Once Austin, Gary, and Steven were done they saw some trees had fallen over. They went over immediately to make sure that Tristan was alright.

As they searched they saw a body under a tree. As they got closer dread settled over them. Their best friend, their brother, was under the tree.

"Tristan!" They heard. They had for gotten that that Bella was there. How were they going to tell her? "Tristan!"

"Come on guys," Steven says. "We need to get him out from under there." As they lifted up the tree they could see that his spine was damaged as it was in a weird position.

"Tristan," Gary kneels down next to his fallen friend. "Come on, you gotta get up. Bella well be here any time now."

But Tristan did not respond. His body was pale and his eyes were shut; he also didn't show any sign of movement.

"Tristan? Where are you?" The golden haired teen girl was finally with her other teammates, who were standing in front of Tristan's body so she wouldn't see him.

Steven just went up to her and pulled her into an embrace. Tears were streaming his face. "Bella," he says gently.

"Where is he? Where's Tristan? Where's my boyfriend?!" Steven just held her tighter, but she struggled and finally broke free. Austin and Gary decided to move. She gasped in horror as she saw the body of her boyfriend.

"We're so sorry, Bella." Austin says but all she could see was blue and red. Red for her anger and blue for her sadness.

John finally came out from his hiding place. He was fit for someone in his sixties. He had snow white hair, fair skin, and wore a black suit. When Bella saw him her anger took hold and she shoved him up against a tree. She used her magic to bind his hands and feet to it.

"You jackass! I should kill you right now. I should kill your beloved so you can understand my pain!" She growls. She wanted so badly to make him suffer. "But, I'm not that kind of person. I may have enough anger within me to destroy this planet! But I'm not a killer."

She released him from the hold and fell to her knees and hugged herself as the tears came. They weren't going to have a future together. They weren't going to have a family. They weren't going to see what else life had in store for them.

Because he was taken to young. No longer will they hug and kiss and be in love. He won't be able to calm her down when her she was in a fury.

He wouldn't be a father.

...

Later that night Bella was at the beach in a white toga with a shawl around her. She was watching the waves crash on the sand and the recede back into the sea. The moon was out and she wasn't happy. Tristan would always compliment her on how the moon rays seemed to compliment her skin.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She knew that voice. It was Austin. She turned to face him. He was in his usual attire: A black hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"I'll pull through but the pain and emotions will never leave." She instinctively put her hand on her stomach. "He's never going to see them. Never going to see them grow and play or anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant. Quintuplets. Two boys two girls."

"Did he ever..."

"Know? No. I was going to tell him tonight after the final fight but..."

He embraced her and let her cry. She needed this. Her lover, boyfriend was dead and was never going to know that he was a father.

He won't be there for wisdom, guidance, first dates, first dances, weddings anything for their children. Austin knew that bringing Tristan up will be difficult but he knows that when the kids are old enough and they, along with Bella, are ready she'll tell them about their father.

But for now she just needed to cry. She was going to be a single mother and, even though she'll have help both of their families, she's going to feel alone. Something she had felt once and Tristan made her feel whole now she was alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is T because of some sexual content.

...

Tristan hated his dreams. Not because he would see monsters or what has yet to come but because he dream of an old children friend. Bella. The two had only recently reconnected and he had to admit she has grown (and not just physically).

When they were younger she never paid attention in school, her grades were just straight F's, she would pick her nose, pick her fingers she was an odd child. Sure they were friends but he never really thought about her.

He knew that when they were in kindergarten and first grade she had boyfriends (both of which moved away).

When they were younger she was odd and all of the other boys really didn't like her. If she said she liked something that a boy did (i.e. Star Wars the clone wars tv series printed on a t-shirt) the boys would get rid of it.

Of course he should've expected a change in her when sixth grade started and suddenly she wasn't picking her nose and she was paying attention. It startled him when he saw it; but he thought that she would go back to how she was in elementary. Only, she never did.

So when he saw her when she first arrived he was stunned. He knew that she had seen her somewhere before but didn't think it was Bella.

She was beautiful. Her golden blond hair with dirty blond roots, far complexion. But he never put it together as she had glasses on but, according to her, there were little magnets on the top ends of the frames so she could put sunglasses lens over her regular lenses.

She didn't even call her self Bella. She said her name was June (her middle name) and that her full name was Sydney June Light but preferred June; she was from New York and not Missouri.

But when she finally removed the sunglass lenses he saw her blue-green eyes for the first time in years.

Suddenly Austin, Gary and Steven called her out on her lying; saying that she might've changed from picking her nose but she never stopped lying. But she had. She had stopped lying.

She only made up the fake story because she didn't want them to bring up her elementary school days (as she was trying to forget them). But all Tristan could think was that she was beautiful.

She had grown over the years and that was leaving an impression in Tristan's mind.

...

_She was on top him. She was for equality so she thought that it would be nice to have a girl on top of a male for once as all of the things (or a good majority) she's read about this was that a male was on top of a female so she wanted to change it up._

_Not that they were doing anything. They were just making out. But the more they kissed, and would separate for air, he would want more but knew she wouldn't go for it as she had promised her mother that she would wait until she was married._

_So if he had to wait a few years for her he would wait._

_"You want more, don't you?" She whispers sending shivers down his body. He didn't say anything as he didn't know what to say. She then started to kiss her was up to his ear then stopped when she reached the edge of it then went to his neck._

_He always hated how she would tease him. When she did his hormones were sent into overdrive and he would want to take her, make her his. But she would get up and leave for her room._

_..._

The young teen awoke in his bed. It was only a dream. She didn't do any of those things. He always day dreamt of them being to together; holding hands, kissing, oh how he wished to feel her lips upon his, and just being in love.

He turned to see his clock on the nightstand and saw that it was only 2:13 in the morning. He turned back on to his back and stared at the ceiling.

Why did she have to haunt his dreams? Make him yearn for her when she was only down the hall? Why did she grow to be beautiful, and steal his heart?

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

...

_She was in leggings that looked like skinny jeans and her push-up bra. Tristan went wide wide-eyed. He was staring at the girl who he had grown up with as she was on his bed. He looked her eyes and saw fury and passion with a little lust but he was most likely imaging the lust._

_She stomped over to him and pushed him against the wall. She kissed him furiously. It was a raw passion to him. She disconnected them them pushed him on the bed, which was opposed to them. And she jumped on him and started to kiss him with that same firey passion._

_"Wake up," she whispers._

_"...What?"_

_"Wake up. Wake up. Tristan get up!"_

_..._

When he awoke Tristan saw Austin and Steven standing over him. Austin had a cup water, which was over Tristan's head (and Austin was lucky that he hadn't poured on Tristan).

"Dreaming of your girlfriend again?" Steven teases.

Tristan asked what they were doing in his room and they said that it was because they were going to have a meeting in the mess hall; Tristan ushered them out so he could change and do his normal morning routine.

As he was making his bed he saw a bit of a sticky substance. He really hated his dreams.


End file.
